A Right Hand Man's Duty
by Murasaki B
Summary: After not paying attention during his history lesson, Tsuna prepares to be scolded. Instead, he gets molested by his teacher and ends up doing things with Gokudera he never would have imagined even trying, just because of a drug. One Shot; OC27/5927; Yaoi


Okay, so this has been in my head for at least a month, but I never got the chance to write this out cause I always have been occupied with my main story. Now that that one is finished, I can finally provide some GokuderaxTsuna smut 8D.

Edit: Uuuh… I've finished this about a week ago, but wasn't able to come up with a decent title. I still couldn't find a good one, so I simply chose the one that I had first come up with ^^;

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. Both belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

– **A Right-Hand Man's Duty –**

"Tokugawa Ieyasu was the most powerful man in Japan after Hideyoshi had died in 1598. Against his promises he did not respect Hideyoshi's successor Hideyori because he wanted to become the absolute ruler of Japan…"

The still rather young teacher – he couldn't have been older than thirty years – kept talking about events in the Edo Period, but Tsuna didn't listen at all. Instead, he looked out of the window to his left and watched clouds pass by. Usually, he at least acted as if he paid attention and sometimes even tried to memorize some of the things his teachers said, but it was one of those days where his mind would wander off and not allow him any peace. That ever-present anxiety always lingered at the back of his mind. The question if him involving all of his friends, his family and even people he only briefly knew into his Mafia-businesses was really okay. If any of those people died because of him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna jumped a little from his seat, his history teacher suddenly standing right in front of his desk, glaring down at him.

"What will become of you, if you don't even know the most important things about your home country's past? This is essential to your later life, so pay attention at least once! What's so interesting anyway that you keep day-dreaming during my lesson?"

Seeing his teacher's furious eyes, Tsuna couldn't help himself and shrunk together on his seat. "I-I'm sorry, Honjou-sensei. I really just drifted off." The teen tensed up even more when Honjou simply cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you alone at the end of this lesson, Sawada."

Finally, the teacher went back to his desk at the front of the room, excited whispers and hushed voices chiming in the room. The teacher having a student stay back always meant something bad.

The lesson went on with Tsuna desperately trying to concentrate on Honjou's words and not drifting off again. He somehow managed to overcome those twenty minutes until the bell rang without getting yelled at. He gathered his belongings to stow them in his bag.

"Tenth!" Gokudera had jumped up from his seat as soon as the bell had rung. "Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna replied with a reassuring smile. "I often get scolded by teachers." He still could see his friend's worry not faltering. "Honestly, Gokudera-kun. There's no need to worry."

The silver-haired teen averted his gaze to where Honjou was packing together his things. "It's just… I don't like how this guy is looking at you."

Tsuna was about to wave those words off as something of Gokudera's usual antics. After all, he almost never liked the way that people he disliked looked at Tsuna. But the brunette quickly recognized that seriousness in the other's green eyes he rarely showed. He trusted Gokudera's ability to judge people, but talking to Honjou was something he couldn't worm his way out of. "I'll be meeting you in twenty minutes in front of the school, okay?"

The worry still didn't leave Gokudera's face, but at least he smiled and nodded. "Understood, Tenth." He left, stopping at the room's doorframe to send a last glare at the teacher.

"Sawada," Honjou called when the room was empty and only Tsuna remained, "come here."

Timidly, the brunette rose from his seat and walked over to the desk, setting down his bag on a table close to him. "I-I'm sorry for not paying attention, Honjou-sensei."

The raven-haired man rummaged through his bag until he found what he had looked for. Tsuna couldn't see what it was and watched as Honjou rounded the desk, walked past him and then stood between the rows of seats with his back turned to him. Whatever he was doing caused a rattling sound, then the teacher placed what had been in his hand in his jacket's pocket, turning around. There was still something in his hand. Honjou then went back and soon stood in front of Tsuna again. "I won't notify your parents about you slacking off more and more, if you comply to my conditions."

_C-Conditions? What is he talking about?_ "W-What conditions would that be?" The brunette flinched, noticing that Honjou was standing disturbingly close to him. A gasp left him when the man's hand suddenly grabbed his chin, a thumb trailing over his bottom lip.

"Swallow this," Honjou ordered in a low voice, shoving something into the teen's mouth with his free hand.

Out of sheer shock, Tsuna gulped down whatever the man had put into his mouth. "W-What was that?" He inwardly panicked, seeing the man's smirk.

"You'll see." All of a sudden, he grabbed the teen's waist and lifted him onto the desk in front of the blackboard. "Make noise and you'll only make it harder for yourself."

Before Tsuna could even utter a reply, he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his crotch, making him blush. "H-Hon–" His shriek was interrupted by the man pushing him down onto the desk so his back was lying on it, while his legs hung loosely over the edge with Honjou between them. Ridden by panic, he attempted to sit up and free himself, but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. All of a sudden, he wasn't even able to move one single finger. His whole body was paralyzed.

Unable to defend himself or even scream for help, he felt fingers fumbling around at his pants, opening his belt. His mind frantically commanded his body to move, but nothing happened and his limbs remained paralyzed. Even his sight was becoming hazy and sounds only reached him slurred. But he could feel everything. Every touch on his skin, the heat coursing throughout his whole body, pants ripping painfully from his throat. The hand that suddenly gripped his manhood and wandered up and down, rubbing along the skin. Tsuna couldn't even control his reactions, moans and small hisses passing his lips. Next thing he knew, something was intruding his body and causing burning pain. It pushed in and out of him, going faster and harder with time passing, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

The brunette's mind went realing when he felt a heat coiling in his stomach and only seconds later bursting out of him. He could hear amused laughter now and even though his sight was hazy, he could clearly see the smirk on Honjou's face.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll lower your grade," the man threatened. "No wait… Your grade is very low already. I guess I will lower the grades of those precious friends of yours then." Chuckling, the man left the room, leaving the still panting teen behind.

Now that the man wasn't there to support his weight anymore, Tsuna slumped down from the desk and onto the floor. He sat there, trying to get his own body under control again. He was shaking, panting, sweating and blushing heavily. Grinding his teeth together, he managed to lift one arm and then another. Collecting his last strength left, he was able to pull up and buckle his pants again, then slumped back down. Tsuna still felt drained off of energy and didn't know what to do, now that he wasn't able to move at all. The school would close soon and Hibari would probably notice him still 'lurking around'. Knowing the raven-haired teen, Tsuna would probably receive a beating, despite being in a bad shape already.

"Tenth!"

The brunette's head slowly turned towards the teen that had pushed open the door and was looking at him worriedly. He could see the worried face pale at seeing the state he was in and smiled when Gokudera rushed towards him.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling in front of Tsuna now and eyeing him closely. "Did Honjou do something?" Gokudera felt his heart drop when the smaller teen's smile wavered and tears suddenly rolled from his eyes.

The brunette's head dropped, a few tears still sliding down his cheeks. "I'm so pathetic," he muttered. "How am I supposed to be a mafia boss when I can't even protect myself? How would I be able to protect others?"

"T-Tenth… What happened?" He felt tears well up in his own eyes, when Tsuna lifted his head up again to look at him and his arm flew up to cover his mouth. Rage rushed through Gokudera's mind as even more tears flowed from those hazel-brown eyes. "Let's get you home first, Tenth." After receiving a nod from the other, the silver-haired teen picked Tsuna up so that he was resting on his back. On his way out of the school, Gokudera glared at every of the few students that still were in the school building. He kicked open the front door, since his hands were occupied and carried Tsuna outside. "Next time I see that guy I'll–" He immediately went silent as he heard the brunette on his back panting heavily. "Are you okay, Tenth?"

"H-Honjou-sensei made me… swallow some pill," Tsuna wheezed out. "I don't know what it was, but… I've been feeling weird since I took it."

Green eyes widened at those words and things started to form a clearer picture of what happened in Gokudera's mind. "That Honjou is also a chemistry teacher, so it's not hard for him to make some pill like that himself. How do you feel, Tenth?"

They were now outside of the school grounds and walking down the sidewalk.

"Weird," Tsuna replied shakily. "Just… weird." While his panting gladly didn't worsen, that weird sensation did. Slowly, he regained his normal senses of seeing and hearing again, but he could still feel the heat of that flush.

Their way continued in silence that was only broken every now and then by Gokudera asking after his boss' well-being. They soon arrived at Tsuna's house, but found it empty.

"Mom must have gone shopping with Lambo and I-Pin," the brunette mused quietly.

Gokudera simply nodded, too occupied with his worry to answer. He carefully walked up the stairs, balancing the body on his back as best as he could, until he reached his boss' room. When he stood in front of the teen's bed, he cautiously lowered Tsuna from his back and supported him to prevent him from falling. The teen was still swaying on his legs, so Gokudera kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"I can stand on my own now, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sent his self-proclaimed right-hand man a reassuring smile that brightened when the other smiled as well, removing his hands. Seconds went by, Tsuna keeping his gaze on his Storm Guardian.

Before Gokudera could even cock an eyebrow in confusion, arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and he was forced onto the floor by the sudden weight crashing against him. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing at his back that had hit the side of Tsuna's bed. Sitting there, Gokudera finally realised something. _Tenth. Is sitting. In my lap!_ A heavy blush immediately spread on the face of the silver-haired teen. "T-Tenth, what…" He shifted around a little and gulped when a moan sounded from the smaller teen. "T-T-T–"

"Gokudera… kun."

The older boy almost yelped, looking at his boss and seeing those glassy, half-lidded eyes and those flushed cheeks. "I… Do… Bu… T-T…" The teen wasn't able to utter any coherent sentences anymore, so he settled with gaping at his boss with widened eyes. Said boss just continued to look at his Storm Guardian.

All of a sudden, Tsuna tightened his grip around Gokudera's neck and leaned forward until his head was resting on the other's right shoulder. With another moan, he shifted so his crotch rubbed against the older teen's.

When the Storm Guardian felt something hard press against him, as Tsuna kept bucking his hips against his in a steady rhythm, he knew exactly what was wrong with his precious boss. He dug his nails into the floor beneath his fingers as Tsuna kept moving and shifting, causing a pleasurable friction between them. Gokudera couldn't hold in his own moans and mewls of bliss and his blush only deepened, a thin sheen of sweat soon covering his forehead. Even though one part of him enjoyed it all, the other one kept telling him how wrong it was to be doing such a thing with his boss, especially after what had happened. But since Tsuna seemed to want it, he complied, but refused to take advantage of it. Gokudera almost fainted when his boss arched his back, threw back his head back and released a loud moan, before slumping into the silver-haired teen again.

Tsuna's breathing was ragged and he could hear his own blood rushing through his veins as his heart beat rapidly. Again, his sight was blurry and he was shaking, but this time it was caused by his orgasm. "G-Go–" His breathing wasn't calm enough to allow him to speak yet. After catching his breath more, Tsuna tried to talk again. "Gokudera-kun…" Using the bed's edge behind Gokudera as support, the brunette pulled back to look at the other teen. "I still feel weird… I'm so hot…" Tsuna didn't hear the sound of Gokudera gulping at all. "I need… more." Ignoring the look of shock and the deep flush on the older teen's face, Tsuna pressed his lips to Gokudera's, moaning loudly. The sloppy kiss didn't last long and the smaller one pulled back soon to suddenly start chuckling, pressing his forehead against his Storm Guardian's. "Ne, Gokudera-kun…" he purred. "You said you would follow me, no matter what. Does that mean you would also follow my orders, no matter what?"

For a while, the older teen only sat there, staring at his boss, until his words finally seeped through to his brain. "O-Of course, Tenth! I would follow any order you give me!"

"Th-Then…" Shyly, Tsuna looked away and fixed his gaze on the floor next to him. "Could you tell me something?"

It didn't take long for Gokudera to answer. "Uh… yes! What is it, Tenth?"

Arms still wrapped around the other's neck, Tsuna dared to lock at the older teen again. "How… H-How do two guys… you know… do… _it_?"

Gokudera visibly jumped at the question and his eyes widened even more. "W-Wha…" He took some time to compose himself again. His boss was being serious, so he had to be too! "Well… from what I know… When two guys want to… do _it_, it involves one of them getting… Um… I mean being… Uuh…" Usually, explaining something didn't present a problem to Gokudera. He could easily explain logic things like math and science, but explaining to his boss how two males had sexual intercourse was _a little_ harder. "Uuuum…"

Tsuna's voice then interrupted Gokudera's frantic thinking. "Would you show me… Gokudera-kun?"

A small yelp escaped the silver-haired teen and with his face still tinted with a deep blush, he gaped at his boss. "I-I-I-I couldn't possible d-do _that _to Tenth!" he nearly screeched. There wasn't any chance for him to back away as Tsuna's face came closer again.

"Please?"

That one word was all it took for Gokudera to drop all his doubts and worries in an instance. "O-Okay," he mumbled, already thinking about how to start. "I think we should first… take off some clothes."

Tsuna nodded, shakily taking off his jacket and waiting for Gokudera to do the same. Said teen gulped once again, before leaning forward a little and taking off his own light-brown school jacket. Before the silver-haired teen could say anything, Tsuna already proceeded to unbutton the other's shirt, shyly trailing his hand over the defined chest.

"What next?" he asked huskily, almost making Gokudera yelp.

"Uuh…" Somehow, whenever Tsuna spoke up, the silver-haired teen had problems getting his brain to work right for a while. "We have to… open your p-pants, Tenth." He waited for his boss to take action, but nothing happened. Tsuna only stared at him with half-lidded hazel eyes. "W-What's wrong?"

"My hands are shaking," the smaller teen mumbled. "I don't think I can open my pants by myself."

Gokudera's right eye begann to twitch and he could feel himself becoming light-headed, as if intoxicated. "Th-Then I'll do it." Hesitantly, the teen lifted his hands and let them wander towards the front of the other's pants. While Tsuna watched him intently, he first opened the button, then fumbled a little at the zip until he was able to pull it down. The sound it caused made Gokudera's heart almost skip a beat. _Am I seriously doing this right now? And with Tenth! _"So before I show you… Uh… I need to prepare you." He lifted one hand to let his tongue trail over three of his fingers, wetting them until he deemed them slick enough. After receiving a small nod from the other, the Storm Guardian's hands wandered around Tsuna's waist and to his lower back, where they settled for a short moment. Nodding slightly, Gokudera slipped one hand into the back of his boss' pants and past his boxers' waistband. His fingers tingledwith the sensation of touching hot flesh and the teen could barely hold in his needy groan. Hand wandering further, he finally reached his destination. "This might hurt."

Tsuna only nodded against the other's warm shoulder, shuddering at feeling the heat of Gokudera's hand on his skin. When one finger pushed into him, it mostly felt weird and also stung, but he could handle it. It felt familiar. He quickly relaxed and a second finger was added, now beginning to spread his inner walls and stretching him. It hurt more now, but Tsuna's mind still was partially clouded by whatever drug he had been given. The third finger hurt the most and this time the brunette gritted his teeth in pain, letting out a small hiss. All of a sudden, he felt the fingers cease their movement. "It's okay," he mumbled, reassuring the worried Gokudera, who then continued his actions. When Tsuna was beginning to feel comfortable, the fingers pulled out completely and he tightened his grip around the older teen's neck again, preparing for what was to come. "What now?" he inquired as nothing happened.

"Now…" Hesitation claimed the silver-haired teen's mind and he already began to regret his actions. A smile then curled his lips as Tsuna gave a small peck to his cheek, giving him confidence again. _Tenth wants this._ "Now my pants are next. Just get up a little, Tenth." The smaller immediately complied and pushed himself up a little.

Tsuna noticed the hand of Storm Guardian shaking and desperately fumbling around at his own pants' zipper. Without even really thinking about it, the brunette sat back a little, settling on Gokudera's thighs, and grabbed the other's hands to remove them. Ignoring the other's confused and questioning gaze, Tsuna swiftly slid down the zipper and pushed his hand past the boxers' waistband, eliciting yet another yelp from Gokudera.

The silver-haired teen stared at his boss, his mind in a frenzy. _Weren't his hands shaking a moment ago?_

Tsuna's hand soon brushed against hot skin and he wrapped his hand around the erection he found, pulling it out. The fact that the madly blushing Gokudera went completely rigid beneath him remained unnoticed to Tsuna. "So now…" The teen pulled away completely to pull off his pants and with it his boxers.

"Wait!" Gokudera interrupted the brunette, grabbing the other's hips to prevent him from lowering himself. "We need to use some kind of… uuuh… lubricant, or else I'll only hurt you!"

Tsuna blinked at his Storm Guardian, staring dazedly at him for a while. "We should have something in our bathroom."

"I'll go get something then!" Gokudera exclaimed, carefully setting down Tsuna and running off to where he knew the bathroom was. He reached said room only seconds later and paused for a moment to take in his own appearance in the mirror. He was panting, hair messed up, his cheeks covered with a heavy blush, eyes glassy and his pupils dilated in lust. A loud moan coming from his boss' room caused the teen to straighten up again, making to open shelves and search for something that could be used as a lubricant. His eyes fixed onto a bottle of lotion and to him it seemed to be the best solution, so he hastily grabbed it and ran back to Tsuna's room. The sight that awaited him only made him harder.

Tsuna was sitting where Gokudera had left him, his white dress shirt barely covering his bare lower parts. He had one hand wrapped around his flushed erection, obviously waiting for his right-hand man with a lust-filled gaze.

Gokudera gulped, rushing into the room and sitting down against the bed's side again. "Uuuh… Tenth…"

Without the other speaking out his request, Tsuna knew what was meant and moved towards the other again, straddling him. He eyed the bottle of lotion Gokudera had brought and after the silver-haired teen didn't seem to do anything, the brunette grabbed said bottle, squirting a fair amount of the white cream-like substance onto his hand. Again, he ignored the look of utter shock on the other's face, shamelessly grabbing Gokudera's hard member and covering it in a sheen of the makeshift-lubricant. Settling his hands on the other's shoulders, Tsuna lifted himself again to slowly slide onto Gokudera's length. When the tip pushed past the brunette's walls, he hissed a little, continuing to lower himself, until he was completely filled by his Storm Guardian. He panted heavily, the pain of being stretched so much almost overwhelming. Never before had he experienced anything like it.

"T-Tenth…" It took all of Gokudera's self-control not to thrust up and into his boss. That heat clenching around him caused only pure bliss and he desperately wanted to reach deeper and make Tsuna feel good too, so he waited. He waited for the other to adjust. It wasn't as simple as Gokudera had thought it would be, since it was painful to wait like that. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and felt it become more endurable. His boss' pants sounded right beside his ear, Tsuna having wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck again. A long moan rolled from the silver-haired teen's throat as the other shifted a little, rising up and slamming down again.

Tsuna didn't feel any pain anymore, only pleasure coming from his actions. Even if he had tried, he couldn't have stopped at that point. After a few moments of pushing up and down onto Gokudera, he felt hands settle on his bare hips and guiding his movements. The other was thrusting up against him, joining in to his moaning.

Hot, damp skin clashing against his, pants hitting his neck and shoulder, groans reaching his ears, it was all so dazzling. Gokudera let his head drop back and onto Tsuna's bed, staring at the ceiling as bliss coursed throughout his whole body.

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

Immediately, Gokudera's head shot up again and he was faced with his boss' intense gaze. Hands tugged at his shoulders, a pleading look on Tsuna's face. He smiled, grabbing the front of the other's shirt to pull him towards him, until their lips met. While Tsuna kept moving, Gokudera let his tongue slide into his boss' mouth, mapping each and every inch he could find. When Tsuna suddenly gasped into the kiss and clenched around his Storm Guardian, Gokudera felt a rush of heat coiling in his stomach and shooting out in a burst off pleasure.

The sound of heavy breathing and pants filled the room, the scent of their union looming in the air.

Drained completely off of energy, Gokudera sat there, enjoying his temporary high and smiling. His smile quickly faltered though as he heard muffled sobs. He looked down to find Tsuna crying into his shoulder, his arms still lingering around his neck. _Shit! What was I doing? Tenth was fucking raped by a pervert and I just… just… took advantage of him being in that state! I should have somehow comforted him! _"T-Tenth, I'm terribly sorry!" the teen blurted out. "Doing something like this to you… I'll take my life in order to compensate for my deed!" He grabbed the other's shoulders to push him away and run away, but the brunette didn't budge, instead tightening his grip around Gokudera's neck.

"I'm happy." Tsuna's tear-stricken voice was being muffled by the older teen's shoulder. "All I know is that I've been so scared back then. I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't do anything. Now, whenever I'll think back to this day, I'll be able to remember what we shared just now."

The Storm Guardian's eyes widened at this. "Do you remember anything at all… from _back then_?" The other shaking his head in denial caused a heavy weight to be lifted from Gokudera's shoulders and he released a relieved sigh. _I wonder when the effect of that drug will wear off… I mean, I'm still inside of him and he doesn't mind._ _I guess I can forget about becoming the tenth generation's Vongola mafia boss' right-hand man now. _A bitter laugh escaped the teen, causing Tsuna to worriedly look up at him.

Tsuna and his Hyper Intuition. Of course he noticed that something was wrong with his friend. "Gokudera-kun?" The other refused to look at him, that bitter smile remaining on his face. "Look at me."

Not able to refuse any of his boss' orders, Gokudera lifted his head to look at Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Tenth. I took advantage of you while you were in this state." It was becoming harder to suppress his tears, but the silver-haired teen didn't allow himself to cry, not in front of the Tenth.

"Do you think I would've done this with anyone else too? With Yamamoto or Ryohei?" There was hurt swinging in the brunette's voice and Gokudera avoiding his gaze and turning his head away was answer enough to him. "I… I like you, Gokudera-kun."

Eyes widening, the silver-haired teen's gaze snapped towards Tsuna again. He felt something inside of him melt at seeing the brunette's fond smile.

"I don't really know when it became more than _just_ liking, but… you know… liking in a different way. Without this drug I was given, I don't think I would've been able to ever do anything like this."

"You mean… you wanted to do this all along?" Gokudera inquired astonished. As he received a nod, his face immediately brightened up and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Without even thinking about it, he pressed his lips to Tsuna's, happily taking in the other's taste. He pulled away quickly, noticing his 'mistake'. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun." The brunette shifted around a little and tried to stand up, but he suddenly went motionless with a crimson blush covering his face. "I… Tha… I-I…" Tsuna covered his mouth with both his hands, a bewildered expression on his face.

Gokudera only tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was wrong. "Tenth?"

"I-I-I…" The teen's words were muffled by his hands, so he slowly lowered them from his face. "G-Gokudera-kun… I'm leaking."

"Eh?" At first, the Storm Guardian didn't get at all what Tsuna was saying. Then he felt a hot wetness sliding from where he was still connected with his boss. "Oh… that…" A nervous laugh left him, Tsuna soon chiming in.

* * *

I don't like how this turned out… I feel like I kept repeating myself at some points. And just for your information: Tsuna wasn't really raped, Honjou only 'played around' with him. I tried my best to also hint that and I hope it somehow explains itself in the story without me pointing it out. I've had so much rape in my finally completed multi-chapter story that I didn't want to go into detail there. So… I'm not satisfied with this. The end somehow turned out weirdly… I think. It's just that my main idea of this One Shot was Tsuna being molested, then 'saved' by Gokudera, brought back home and then… well… smut. The way I explained Tsuna not being utterly traumatized and refusing any kind of human contact also didn't turn out the way I wanted it. It seems to be unlikely to me, but ah well. I hope you liked this anyway ^^;

Benze ;P


End file.
